Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): McDonnell, Donald P. RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? l Yes m No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? l Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number A3195-01 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract Abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/octet-stream 7. * Project Narrative ProjectNarrative.pdf Mime Type: application/octet-stream 8. Bibliography &References Cited Bibliography.pdf Mime Type: application/octet-stream 9. Facilities &Other Resources Facilities.pdf Mime Type: application/octet-stream 10. Equipment Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): McDonnell, Donald P. Abstract Because of their structural similarity to the canonical estrogen receptors (ER[unreadable] and ER[unreadable]), it has been considered that the estrogen receptor related (ERR) sub-family of orphan nuclear receptors function as regulators of estrogen responsiveness. It now appears, however, that activities unrelated to ER signaling are an equally important facet of ERR biology. Most notably, it has been shown that ERR[unreadable] is a